brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Swinging Jazz Ryan
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units of EVENTS which is Valentine along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Ryan, he was a talented pianist but sadly what this man only doesn't have was a money to realizing it, and he was too hooked up with the pure style of music that he's already learnt from a long time ago. These Valentine Units will be separated and there's going to be a twist ending in the end! Stay tuned! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 6★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Once upon a time, there's the most romantic story ever happened in Grand Gaia, although it was ended in a sad ending, that story was the most romantic story that people ever read. It's all started from the home of the unknown pianist named Ryan, he's such ambitious man and originally from Agni Empire, living up in the family of artist Ryan has already set his goal to became a pianist since he was a kid, thus his piano skills are beyond godly and unbelievable. He was very talented and he was fell in love with Jazz for many many years ago thanks to his family's styles influence that always plays Jazz Genre in Jazz Club. With what he had right now, he promised to fulfill his dream to open up his own club on Edila City, the brightest city during moonlight and considered to be the grand place for all artist. The only problems to get to that stage, he needs to collect some money first, and so Ryan worked in a Jazz club where he doesn't allow to play the music that he likes. With a little bit anxious and angry, he was conflicted and play that melody, but in the middle of the song, he was taken by the melody and started to off the track from the musical sheets that he supposed to play. In that fateful night, he didn't know that his outburst for music and his styles have brought the changes of one woman who's standing near the entrance and listen to his music. That day was the fateful night of that man's destiny began to changed. Statistic Units: 6★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Stats 6★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Skills 6★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Leader Skill: Brave Pianist Dream 30% Boost to ATK and DEF & Boost BB Fill Rate. *''30% Boost to Fill Rate'' Brave Burst: Tickling the Ivories 30 powerful Water attack on all foes, Considerably Boost ATK to all allies and self for 3 turns & Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns. *''50% Boost to ATK and 100% Boost to ATK for self, 70% Boost to Spark Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Swinging Performance 40 powerful Water attack on all foes, Considerably Boost BC Drop Rates and BB Fill Rate for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns. *''15% BC Drop Rates and 30% Boost to BB Fill Rates, 4 BC Fill per turns'' Quotes 6★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Summon Quote: "This ambition of mine being a true pianist is not dying by time! In fact, I will open up my own club once I had enough money for it." Fusion Quote: "The stronger melody is, the stronger it will be heard... I hope it can affect some people heart..." Evolution Materials 6★ Ryan: Swinging Jazz Ryan Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Blues Jazz Ryan How to Obtain To obtain them, you must clear certain amounts of mission milestone: *14th continuous Log-In *Clear Vortex: Actress's Story (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear Vortex: Pianist's Story (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear GQ: Tragic Performance (Limited: Only in Feb) Note: 100% chance to get Ryan when complete the GQ in 100% condition